


Fusion magick

by Lumina_Landercast



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, I might write more...maybe, Lumity, Luz x Amity, kind of a short story, magick, read this or else, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Landercast/pseuds/Lumina_Landercast
Summary: a spell gone wrong while introducing new magick leads to an unexpected turn of events.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 9





	Fusion magick

**Author's Note:**

> second fanfic ever please dont judge too harshly. constructive criticism is welcome.

"ok students settle down today we are going to be learning a new type of magic called fusion magic, we are going to be taking two objects and fusing them together. Everybody get into groups of two and I will give an example of how this is supposed to work." said principal Bump.

"Hey Amity! Let's team up!" luz yelled

(looks back and forth quickly)"me?" she asks hesitantly

"who else would I be talking to silly?"

(blushes) "uhh...sure let's team up."

" Yes!!! I knew I could count on you!" Luz runs up to Amity and gives her a big hug

Amity starts blushing like crazy

" all right let's get to our station and wait for principal bump to show us how we're going to be doing this ".She grabs Amity by the hand and drags her over to their station.

Amity inner dialogue:oh my gosh she's holding my hand oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!

Principal bump spins his finger in a circle. "all right students in front of you there is now two randomly chosen objects for you to practice fusion magic on, in order to use fusion magic you must concentrate on both items at once imagine that they are one and they are whole... now BEGIN!!!"

" this'll be easy ". said amity.(she then begins the spell because she read ahead in class and grasps the concept)

(Luz gets in Amity's face)" so how does it work? "

Amity gets startled and loses focus, the spell then hits Luz and Amity being the caster fuses with her.

There is a blinding flash of light and standing where luz and Amity just were is now a completely new girl. Lumity!

They now know everything that there is to know about each other and a second later principal bump has separated them telling them that "that was very foolish and dangerous for them and they should not have done that!"

Luz: ...

Amity: ...

" Luz: I uh know what you think of me...I didn't really think about it that way but Im willing to try if you are. So you uh wanna go on a date with me sometime maybe? "

" Amity: yes! "

Amity rushes over to Luz and kisses her on the cheek no longer caring what anyone thinks about her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! may the lumity be with you for you have the power of lumity and anime on your side!!!


End file.
